


A Page In The Books

by I_Am_A_Potato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Potato/pseuds/I_Am_A_Potato
Summary: Gaster comes to terms with his feelings for Asgore after a casual meeting became too much for him. Then they frick.I'm bad at summaries lol.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Gaster was preparing his notes for his meeting with the king. The CORE was stable, the human SOULs were stable in their containment units, his experiments with DETERMINATION were going along pretty well. There wasn't much of anything to report on, since most things went at a slow pace. He didn't know what to tell Asgore. _Sorry_ nothing changed during the past fifty minutes? _Sorry_ that everything is so frustratingly slow.

The meeting could very much be a completely different meeting, one of great importance. It would be taking place in his place of residence, a home in New Home, rather than the throne room or anywhere in the castle. It could be private, so it was moved to his home. Asgore may have an important task for Gaster that cannot be known about by anyone else.

Whatever the case, it did not settle his nerves thinking about it. His SOUL pounded loudly in his ribcage and his cheeks glowed the faintest of purples. Such warm and fuzzy feelings flooded his entire being when mentions of the king were present. Something about Asgore's tender smile and soft chuckles made the Royal Scientist's SOUL swoon. He becomes a little nervous when Asgore gets close to him.

Gaster was hopelessly in love with the king, and he has come to terms with it. There is no use trying to deny these things when the emotions are constantly present. They drive him to do many things he normally does not tend to enjoy like… sitting down and enjoying a cup of tea with company, or taking a break once in a while instead of continuing to work. This skeleton would do anything for Asgore and anything to see him happy.

Gaster was broken out of his thoughts by the very monster that made him feel such odd things. Asgore had come to bring the Royal Scientist inside. He seemed to be wearing casual clothes and his hair was a little bit of a mess. He must not have really felt like being at the castle all day and opted for the casual comforts of home.

"Ah, there you are Gaster. I've been waiting for you for some time now." The king's tone was almost always so light and soothing. A kind tone for a kind monster. "Why don't we step inside and have some tea? I have many things to discuss with you."

"Ah, well- terribly sorry for not coming sooner, your majesty. You must have been waiting hours for my arrival." Gaster tried his best to keep up a professional tone. He doesn't want his feelings to be noticeable while this meeting was going on. This little crush of his wouldn't help him with anything. "I will try to come sooner next time, my king"

"Oh, you don't need to be worried. It's okay. You must be busy with what you do with Alphys in the CORE and lab and whatnot." How he said some words really did make him sound his age. He sounded like a charming father. "You just need to remember to take a break and focus on yourself sometimes. You always work so hard."

Asgore lead his Royal Assistant into his home and hummed as he walked. The rooms they passed had a cozy family feeling and seemed well maintained. The king must take excellent care of his home and its contents. There was a delightful smell of the tea he was brewing before he went outside to retrieve Gaster, and it seemed the scent filled quite a large space. Such a tranquilizing fragrance…

The king went into the dining room and started setting out their cups and saucers, among a few different snacks and things. So this meeting… isn't formal? _What_ is the reasoning for such a casual setting then? Gaster did not quite understand. There were books by where Asgore would be sitting, and that added to Gaster's confusion. Why was the skeleton monster here if it wasn't to discuss his work and progress with the human SOULs?

Asgore seated himself in his chair and motioned for the Royal Scientist to sit across from him. Gaster did as shown and picked up his teacup to take a sip. The taste was pleasant and brought to mind beatific memories and thoughts. This was the same tea he drank during any encounter with Asgore in his earlier years, the same tea Asgore would brew for him when he was sick or stressed, the same tea that calmed him when agitated or upset… 

It reminded him so much of the king. Brewed from bright yellow buttercup petals and pale yellow nectar, the lemon colored tea always brings to mind Asgore's cordial smile. _Gaster really was a hopeless romantic, huh?_ There was no way the king would return such feelings if Gaster were to confess. He still seems to miss the former queen, _even after all these centuries_... No, he cannot think like that right now. The king needed him for a reason, so that is the main priority of tonight, not Gaster's one-sided feelings.

"What did you need me for today, your majesty? Is there something important you wanted to discuss?"

"Ah, yes there is. It isn't something too major. Just a thing you would need to do but not as quickly as other things. I don't feel like it would or should be put first over your current work, but not… left on the back burner forever." Asgore drank from his cup and ruminated on his words. The goat monster wasn't so used to formalities. He likes to treat everyone as if they were an old pal. He placed the teacup down after a few moments. It was much larger than a normal one, which further reminded Gaster of how large the king was. "Do you remember the monster biology textbooks you had published some fifty years ago?"

"I… do recall the books vaguely, yes. The textbooks that were used for high school classes and college classes for health units and biology?" He rubbed his chin a little bit and murmured to himself. "Were the books not sufficient, your majesty?"

"No no, that is not what I meant. I think they are well worded and very explanatory. They are very amazing, I would say." He smiled when he saw a small smile creep up Gaster's (metaphorical) lips at the compliments. "But, after many years, us monsters have sort of… evolved? Some are different from how they were back then, and some… um, lack more information…"

Gaster pondered the thought. He would admit that set of writings were dated to begin with and did lack some things from modern times. These, along with other books around the Underground like them, would not be proper education materials, as they are not a reliable source anymore. He can see Asgore's points and agrees with them.

"I understand, my king, but was there more to this?"

Now Asgore seemed a little nervous to talk. Not because of something too serious, but because it may make Gaster uncomfortable. "You uh… you are correct, Gaster. Most of these races have a great deal of information on them, but one race's lack of anything is quite obvious."

"And… might I know what this is, my king? There is no need to beat around the bush. I am a man of science. You do not need to feel uncomfortable asking a question or stating something."

"Your… your race, skeleton monsters, has hardly any information anywhere. Any information that has been released by you is in ciphers, and most cannot read that language." He rubbed his neck. "I was asking you here today to update any and all information regarding monsters and, well… update about your race and possibly translate your writings."

Gaster stared down at his little tray of half eaten snacks and his steaming cup of tea with an empty look in his eyes. Many mildly inappropriate scenarios flashed across his mind when Asgore asked for him to… to explain skeleton biology, basically, along with other races. How Asgore phrased things made Gaster think the main point of the entire meeting was to ask about skeletons.

There hasn't been many since the war all those centuries ago. As far as Gaster knows, him and his two sons are the only three left, and he sure as hell won't study his children for science. That isn't morally right, and should never really be done.

"W-Well… I do not know how I will be able to study a skeleton monster, as my family and I are the only three left of our kind. I would not study my children, and I would not think I would be able to study myself. And Alphys… would not be able to accurately account for all of the information, so I do fear neither of us could be able to provide information about my race." Gaster looked down at his papers and kept his eyes on them, even though the information they contained did not pertain to the current meeting. "I can try to… to come up with an idea or plan, but there is no guarantee I will be able to. Again, only the three of us are the remains of our kind."

"That sounds wonderful to me." He looked up at the clock on the wall and seemed to sigh like he didn't want Gaster to leave, but it was about time for him to. "Ah… it appears to be late already. We were talking for so long and lost track of time. You have to go home now, yes? You have a family to care for after all. I look forward to meeting with you again."

' _I don't want to go though…'_

"I do suppose it is time for me to take my leave too…"

Gaster wanted to stay as long as possible with Asgore, listening to the king's charming voice and cordial banter. He wanted to be right by his side every moment of the day and _yearns_ for the next moment he can. He wants to tell the king about the love and affection he harbors for him and had been harboring since his first day appointed as the Royal Scientist.

"Come by whenever you need to talk, Gaster. I'll always be here to listen if something troubles you."

' _Oh hell, that was cute._ '

  
  


===

  
  


Gaster headed back to the lab after his meeting with Asgore. His children were adults and perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, though he still found joy in helping them do things or offering to make their meals sometimes.

Alphys was at the lab too, since she resided in the small living area above it. She was cleaning up various desks of the papers strewn across their surfaces and sweeping the floors in the main room. She didn't notice Gaster was back in the lab until he hung up his coat and plopped down in a chair in the open break room.

Noticing he was stressed and nervous about something, probably stressed because of his mystery meeting's contents, the reptilian monster took her coat off and waddled over to the break room. She started to prepare Gaster some tea by getting their kettle and filling it with water. She put it on a burner and turned it on. She then got out their mugs and put a tea bag in each. Buttercup tea, his favorite. It always seems to relax him.

Once the water was ready, she poured it into each mug and went to the fridge. Milk for her, a buttercup for Gaster. She poured a little milk in her tea and put the flower on the surface of Gaster's beverage. Her mug was bright blue with a pink decal of the main character from her favorite anime, and Gaster's cup was black with "world's okayest dad" written in Comic Sans on the side.

When Alphys handed Gaster the cup and saw him visibly calm down upon taking the first sip, she smiled softly and sat across from him. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but was afraid to in fear of upsetting him further. She decided against her gut and moved her head to look at Gaster.

"A-Are you okay, Dr. Gaster? You look pale. Well… a-as pale as a skeleton could be. And somehow colored? Your face is a little p-purple…" She was concerned for her boss/friend and wanted to find out what was wrong with him. When she mentioned the purple coloration on his face, that hue only spread and darkened.

"It's… it's nothing, I'm fine. Your concerns are certainly misplaced, Dr. Alphys." He was quick to shut her down when she noticed his blush. Damn. Gaster thought he was hiding that pretty well. This all seemed to affect him greatly and made it hard to keep his composure. He drank from his cup again. "I'm just a little tired. We talked for a few hours, you know." 

"Y-You dismissed my question, Dr. Gaster. I asked you if y-you were okay." Something must be wrong if he seemed intent on trying to forget the conversation.

"That is none of your concern, Alphys." Gaster snapped back at her and tried to cover his face. It was becoming more obvious that this wasn't an odd coloring, rather, it was a blush. He was embarrassed. His tone was showing it too. "Drop it."

"Just answer the question already, Gaster! I want t-to know if you're okay!" Alphys raised her tone at him. She didn't want to do this, but it seemed like the only way to her to get it out of him.

"I said drop it already, goddamnit!" He yelled at her and stood up quickly, slamming his hands onto the table and his whole face burning a deep violet. He gritted his teeth and stared down at his hands, watching them shake and twitch. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. It has nothing to do with Asgore."

"... I never mentioned Asgore."

_Oh shit._

Gaster froze in his spot. He gave himself away. He should have been paying attention to what he was saying. He should have controlled himself better so he would not have had that little outburst of his. This was bad. He didn't want Alphys to know about this. It's improper. It isn't professional for a subject that works under the king to fall head over heels for him, but sadly, that happened to our poor Royal Scientist.

"That's not what I-" He spoke again, covering his mouth for a brief moment only to uncover it seconds later. "I never said anything about the king. What are you talking about?"

"You can't deny this again, Gaster. We both know what I heard." Alphys stated matter-of-factly. "We also have security footage, s-so…"

"... okay, fine. You sure can be a pain in the vertebrae sometimes. I hate feeling so unprofessional…" He sounds a little defeated, but that was overshadowed by his embarrassment.

Gaster removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, wiping away a few frustrated tears. He drank from his mug afterwards and directed his gaze downward. He tried his best to think of any way he could avoid talking, but there wasn't a possible solution that didn't involve running away. He really had to talk about his feelings out loud now, something he feared, something he disliked.

"I… feel that I am attracted to Asgore. It makes me… irrational at times and can cloud my judgement, and it often halts my studies." Admitting he was in love with someone like Asgore makes him feel like he's back in school again. "How do I go about handling this? I'm not the best with these things. Practical solutions and facts are what I've been with my entire life."

"I-it's okay to like someone like that, even if it is King Asgore! You're, u-um, allowed to have feelings about things too. I assure you that this i-is a normal part of life." Alphys wanted to find the right words to help Gaster. The skeleton almost never opens up like this to her. She needs to help create a safe feeling when confiding in her. "I don't know much about love or dating, b-but I think I can help. It sounds like keeping your mouth shut about y-your crushing is adding to your worry and stresses. You should tell him, even if you think he may not feel the same way. You'll feel better after you have g-gotten it off your chest."

"This is hilarious. I'm getting love lectures by my lab assistant. Such weird fate history has decided…" He shook his head and offered a tired smile.

Alphys smiled back at him and took a long sip from her cup of tea. "So… what did you t-two talk about that made you so embarrassed?"

"He… asked me to update the information for biology and health books, and mentioned the lack of information on skeleton biology." He went to cover his face again. "And because _apparently_ I am an imbecile with how I feel about him, it felt like he was asking about my body…"

"U-Understandable." She didn't pry further.

Gaster supposes Alphys was correct. Talking about how he is feeling does help him feel better and eases some of his worry. He feels like he has some confidence now, enough to attempt to express his feelings to the king. Maybe he should go back and confess now, while he has the boost he needs.

  
  


===

  
  


' _You can do this…_ '

He can do this. He can do this. He _will_ do this. He has to, otherwise he cannot handle facing Asgore again. Gaster must tell him how he feels. He must tell him, and if he's turned down, he must remain calm. He can do this. Asgore isn't asleep yet. From having to console him over the queen leaving, he remembered Asgore doesn't go to bed until very late. Probably keeping his home tidy and whatnot.

His boots clicked against the concrete floor as he walked out of the elevator. From here to the upper CORE, to Mettaton's stage, then into the castle. That's how these elevators go, from what he remembered. He made several blueprints after the CORE after all. Click, click, click. His SOUL felt like it was on fire from the anticipation.

He passed through the many hallways and felt his uneasiness rise by the second. Click, click, click. He passed by So Sorry's room, the room with the burger in the trash, the clicking of his shoes increasing as he moved a little faster.

He passed over the death bridge and ignored Whimsalot's questioning. To the elevator, past Mettaton, to the castle. Simple as that. He was so nervous. The king might still feel something for the queen. He might only see Gaster as just a friend or just the Royal Scientist. He isn't sure if he can handle the rejection. He could become so heartbroken, he Falls Down…

' _Deep breaths, Gaster. Nothing happened yet. You still have a chance._ '

He made his way to the next elevator and went up, finding himself in Mettaton's dark waiting room. The robot paid him no mind when he went through, much to Gaster's relief. All Mettaton did was look at him once, shrug, then return to whatever task he was doing.

The final elevator. Gaster swallows dryly as he gazed upon it. The last thing before the castle's elevators. Can he really do this? Can he go through with it this time? Every time before, his efforts never paid off. He became too scared to say anything. He has to steel his nerves before he can do this. Alphys listened to him. She gave him this confidence. He has to prove he can.

**_You are filled with DETERMINATION._ **

Gaster nodded to no one and stepped inside. He won't back down this time. He'll confess this time. He's sure of it. The clicks of his shoes' heels were no longer audible to him. He tuned everything else out. He has to focus. Any shred of doubt needs to be ignored. He _can_ do this. He _has_ to. He _**will** _.

The gray tones have become a norm for the skeleton. He has been down these halls more times than he can count on his hands and toes. To comfort the king, to hang out with him, even just to pop by for a second. There is always some sort of feeling when they meet up. Not tension or anything romantic, but the sense that they are both lonely and feel as if each other's company is soothing.

_Thump, thump, thump._ His SOUL was beating loudly against his ribcage and reverberating in his marrow. There's no turning back now. He will confess tonight. There are no doubts in Gaster's mind. He damned those insecure feelings and nervousness to the back of his mind. Asgore… the love of his life and his shining sun in the dark Underground. Everything he did was for him. He'll continue giving him his everything until the day he dies.

He stopped once he reached Asgore's front door and took reassuring breaths. One knock, and things will change completely. Gaster can still back out of this. If he doesn't knock now, he can go back to the lab. He can back out of this situation and Asgore would be none the wiser. He can-

"Dr. Gaster?" Asgore said confusedly, having opened his door when he saw the Royal Scientist standing outside with a look of concentration on his face.

Now that expression was gone in mere seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay, Gaster? What did you need?" Asgore asked the startled skeleton calmly, stepping outside to better see him. He did feel concerned when he noticed how scared Gaster was for a moment or two. "Did you leave something here by mistake and needed to come get it before going home?"

Gaster was at a loss for words, his mind blank and his SOUL pounding harder than before. It pulsated with excess magic and flew bright enough to be seen through the lab coat, as it was always present but stuck in his ribcage. Bright purple it was.  _ Thump, thump, thump. _ It was loud. Really loud. 

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Your SOUL is behaving oddly." Asgore came closer and the thumping increased. He was convinced something was wrong with how frozen in place the Royal Scientist was. "Your forehead is warm. I think I should take a better look at you. Come on inside."

He picked Gaster up carefully and walked inside with him. So warm and so fluffy. How Gaster would describe the king right now would he like a giant toasty marshmallow. Despite the king being the cause of this nervousness, being held like this had a calming effect on Gaster.

Asgore set Gaster in the recliner by the fireplace and went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Gaster managed to calm himself a tad bit and slow the overworked beating of his SOUL. The fireplace gave off a pleasant warmth, the heat permeating through his bones and warming his marrow. It was a comfortable feeling. He felt like he belonged here, with Asgore.

The king returned to the skeleton's side with a hot cup of tea. He put it to the side on the little table nearby before kneeling down in front of his oddly-behaving friend. He put a hand to his forehead and the bone there heated up almost instantly. It was weird. The king was so sure that something was wrong with Gaster, but he cannot figure out what exactly.

Gaster was a nervous wreck on the inside, but stayed relatively calm as a front. It was sweet how Asgore was genuinely concerned for his wellbeing, but having him be this close for an extended period of time isn't going to be helping the skeleton calm down any time soon. Even just that physical contact stirred up some magic somewhere Gaster would rather not admit.

"You haven't said a word yet, Gaster. You can tell me anything you know. I won't judge you." Asgore backed away and handed Gaster the cup of tea. It was small in his hands. "Again: are you okay? Do you have a fever? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Gaster took a sip of the tea and relaxed into the chair. He waited a little while before he spoke. "... No, I am not under the the weather. I am fine. Just a little distracted, I would suppose. There are, um, many things that I have to think about."

"I would think so. You're always so busy with your duties as the Royal Scientist, so your mind must always be racing." Asgore smiled at Gaster. "I'm glad you're in good health. I would hate to see you so unwell."

Gaster's mind wandered back to what he came here for, what the purpose was for his trip back to New Home. Alphys' words were still fresh in his mind. Even if it was the king whom he felt attracted to, it was perfectly normal and okay to be attracted to him. These feelings were a natural part of life.

Why was it so hard for Gaster to muster up the guts to tell Asgore how he felt? Why was this one thing the hardest thing in his life to do, outshining the CORE? He doesn't understand. Why couldn't this be a little easier for him?

He could see Asgore moving to walk away and his SOUL panicked, beating with renewed vigor and his face flushed violet once again. His opportunity is slipping away. He has this one chance, the ONLY chance he has to confess.

Gaster quickly sprouted up from his seat and grabbed Asgore's hand, provoking a confused reaction from the boss monster. He stared up at Asgore's questioning gaze and swallowed. He was nervous as all hell, but he has to do this before he cannot bring himself to.

"K-King Asgore, wait! Don't go yet! I want to tell you something very important!" He blurted out and kept a grip on the goat monster's hand. Once again, the thumping of the magical organ in his ribcage created a low hum in his marrow.

"What is it, Gaster?" It must be extremely important if it made the normally stoic and calm skeleton act in such a way. This must have been what he was focused on so intently mere moments ago.

"Um, I… Asgore, I-"  _ Thump, thump, thump _ . It pounded in his chest harder than ever before. His SOUL was on fire. His nerves were shot. He has to confess  _ now _ . Gaster took a second to breathe, trying to calm his raging SOUL even a sliver. His blush went from a harsh violet to a bright glowing purple.

Words won't work now. He can't find a way to get them out of his throat. They're stuck, unable to be uttered. Action will have to work. Summoning every single piece of courage he has in his entire body, he pulled Asgore down to his height and kissed him with a great deal of repressed passion.

Asgore was shocked at first and stayed still, looking down at the skeleton. He didn't expect something like this happening. He thought Gaster messed up something and was afraid to tell him. He never expected for Gaster to… to kiss him. He didn't think the Royal Scientist viewed him like this.

He wasn't repulsed by this sudden display of affection, just surprised. Truth be told, he has felt the same feeling for quite some time. Ever since the queen left, Asgore was so terribly heartbroken. He would sulk alone and not take care of himself too well. But, through all of it, Gaster was there for him. W.D. Gaster, the Royal Scientist, a skeleton that served in the human-monster war and has been by Asgore's side even before his falling out with the queen.

Gaster would check on him every day and try to help him through everything, even if comforting people wasn't his strong suit. That skeleton monster made a constant effort to be dependable and reliable, and very kind to the king. The smiles Asgore would see when Gaster's accomplishments received compliments, the faintest of purple hues on his face when Asgore smiled at him, the contented sigh he makes every single time he drinks Asgore's tea… it was cute to see his reactions to everything.

Asgore grew fond of having Gaster around and tried to make an effort to have him around more, having bi-weekly meetings with him and visiting him in the lab once in a while. He didn't understand it at the time, but what Gaster has done today has made him realize what all these warm feelings were. He has forgotten what it was over the course of his time spent single. He… loved Gaster.

Asgore placed a hand to Gaster's cheek and rubbed his thumb in circles as he returned the kiss. He could feel Gaster's SOUL banging against each rib, the magic intensifying with his feelings and his response to Asgore's magic.

Gaster pressed himself closer and deepened the kiss, willing his magic to form a tongue in the process. His body was running on autopilot, doing as it felt like while his mind was filled with static. He wanted to be close to Asgore like this. He has wanted this for  _ so _ long, and the time has finally come.

The two parted to breathe and stared into each other's eyes, Gaster's slightly heart-shaped eyelights and Asgore's deep brown irises. A string of saliva connected their mouths as they panted a bit. No words were exchanged in this moment, only gazes of love and something more.

"Ah… I apologize for that, my king. I startled you, didn't I?" Gaster was the first to speak and put distance between them so they could talk properly. "That was, um… that was an uncalled for act. It was improper of me. You are the king after all. A subject… shouldn't have done what I did without warning."

"There is no need to apologize for what you did, Gaster. I was a little surprised at first, yes, but that didn't mean I disliked it." He smiled awkwardly and rubbed his neck. "It… was nice. I mean- I didn't reject it or force you away, right?"

"Well… you certainly have a point there, I will admit." Gaster has calmed down greatly from how his SOUL perspired. He still was a little embarrassed and still was blushing, but it wasn't as horrible as earlier. He snapped out of his thoughts when he looked over at the cup of tea. Their little moment made him forget completely about his cup of tea. "My tea… I don't suppose it would be any trouble to get a fresh cup, would it, my king?"

"Oh, not at all. I'll fetch you some from a fresh brew." Asgore wandered off to his kitchen, leaving Gaster to his own devices.

Why was he so worried about telling Asgore before? After his little stunt, the king accepted Gaster and returned the same feelings. The fear of rejection and disgust was banished entirely from his mind, so he couldn't understand what was so troubling about it.

Asgore returned with two teacups on a tray, one large and one normal sized. They both had a buttercup flower in them, along with a blossoming vine hanging out of each cup. Maybe this is a special brew? Or he could be trying to impress Gaster. Either way, it looks great and smells amazing to Gaster.

He accepted the cup of tea and blew on it a little to cool it down before taking a sip. Gaster sighed contentedly and sat back down in the recliner, while Asgore seemed fine with just sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Your tea has always been my favorite, my king. It has such a placating effect whenever I drink it. Every time I've had this buttercup tea, I always think of you. It's your favorite, and your favorite flower. You take care of them so well and with such consideration, and the tea is the fruit of your labors. You can taste the effort put into raising them and brewing them." Gaster looked back at Asgore's face and saw his interest in his words. He blushed a little and quickly looked away. "I was rambling, wasn't I? I'm sorry for that."

"No no, don't be! I like it when you talk that way. You seem so interested and happy when you talk like that. You don't smile often, and it is… rather cute when you do." Asgore drank from his own cup of tea this time. "I'd like to see your smile more often, if that is alright."

There was another moment of comfortable silence between the two. They were content just being around each other. Such silence brought about Gaster's thoughts, the ones he shoved to the corners of his mind. Updating the information on monster biology… on skeleton monster biology… 

Are… are they technically a thing now? Are they technically in a relationship now? They both shared the same romantic feelings for one another, and that kiss they shared felt like they stopped way too soon. Gaster can't study himself, he won't study his children, and he's sure as hell Alphys wouldn't study either of them. That leaves… one option… 

"Your majesty, do you remember what you said earlier? About the lack of current data on monsters?" Gaster placed his cup down on the table to the right of the recliner. 

"Um… I do believe so, yes." He sounded confused. He didn't know what Gaster was getting at.

"Do you remember saying how there is very little information on, um, skeleton monsters?" Gaster looked down at his feet and put a hand to his chest. His SOUL was beating even faster. "And how I said I would try to find a solution?"

  
  


"... yes? I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you are trying to say."

"Well… I found a solution, a readily available solution that could fix that minor dilemma…" He got up from his seat to sit by Asgore. "You. You are the solution."

"I- what? What do you mean 'I am the solution'? Forgive me. I still am not making sense of this…" Asgore wasn't always the best with picking out the obvious at times.

"Well, how can I put this… hm…" Gaster moved closer to Asgore. "I'm not able to study myself as someone else could, but I do know much about my race and how I function. Though, my memory could serve me wrong. A great way to acquire accurate data is through experiences… and I supposed you could help me experience things…"

Oh. 

_ Oh… _

"So what you're suggesting is… for us to sleep together?" It isn't often Asgore gets embarrassed, and today is one of those times. He seemed to blush a little from under his fur. "Don't you think it's a little… soon to suggest that? I'm not rejecting the idea! It just feels like things are going pretty fast-"

"Perhaps it is a bit soon, but doesn't it give you a rush?" He put a hand to Asgore's face and caressed his cheek, appreciating the soft fur there. "It would be a new experience for the both of us, my king. Doesn't that peak your curiosity at all? Us skeleton monsters are few in numbers. It would be our only chance to get this information…"

"Well, um… I am not sure about this. Wouldn't I, um… hurt you? I am much bigger than you and my… weight exceeds yours by numbers…" Even while shy, his kindness still finds its way to light.

"I may be made of bones, my king…" He leaned closer and made his way onto Asgore's lap. He seems different now. Whatever he had suppressed for so long is now loose. "... but I can assure you I am  _ quite _ durable."

With that, he kissed Asgore again and summoned a tongue of magic. He wrapped his arms around Asgore and pulled himself closer, his body craving contact. His SOUL was on fire, searing his bones right down to the magic in them. Physical contact, friction,  _ anything _ . He wanted to be touched. He  _ needed _ to be touched.

Asgore returned the kiss and put a hand on Gaster's waist, rubbing the outline of his hip bone. His other was by Gaster's head. Concern still dug at his thoughts, even now while their lust fought for who would be the one to take it one step further. Had Gaster ever been with someone intimately? Sure, the skeleton monster had children, but he never mentioned a partner at all. His sons very well could have been adopted.

"Gaster, wait…" Again, their kiss was broken. The goat monster looked down at Gaster and moved his hand from his hip. "Have you ever… been with someone in this way?"

"If you're asking if I had sex before, the answer is no." He seemed disappointed by how they stopped, but didn't show it very well. "But… I am a man of science after all, and a man of science seeks out new information and details. This will be an important thing to update, your majesty. I just thought the king should… be a part of this history too."

_ 'Was Gaster always this provocative?' _ Asgore thought before returning his hand to Gaster's hip, dragging a finger slowly up and down the bone. "You know, I have not really seen many skeleton monsters. I don't know much about your kind, or about you specifically. Maybe you'll have to give me a few lessons as we go along. Does that sound alright to you  _ Dr. Gaster _ ?"

Gaster's face flushed bright purple again and he gulped. Asgore talking in that way to him was just… it just  _ does _ something to him. It makes his magic intensify and makes his knees feel weak. He wants to hear more of that, wants to feel more of what he is feeling right now. He nodded at Asgore and moved off of him.

"I… guess we should start with physical attributes. That seems like a good start." He started to remove his shirt. It was fine since he was with the king, but still, baring himself like this is a little… embarrassing for him. "As you have already noticed, skeleton monsters are just… that. Down at our basics, we are skeletal structures filled with magic. Our bones are typically thicker than an internal skeleton and we tend to be tall, but as you can see, I am the opposite."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I find you to be pleasant and charming." He watched as Gaster took his shirt off. His SOUL was always present, Asgore knew this, but it was still interesting to see it safely tucked away in his ribcage. It was a deep purple and beat like an actual heart, and flickered different shades in response to any spike of magic in Asgore. He decided he would start undressing himself as well and removed his shirt.

"O-Our bones are held together with our magic, and can be detached freely without consequence. If the dismembered limb is damaged, since the magic in it is still tied to our SOULs, we will experience that pain." Gaster pulled his right arm off from the elbow down and waved it around to demonstrate his first point, then reattached it and moved it a little. "Certain bone breakages give different effects and levels of pain. If our ribs are shattered, we will suffer like a monster with a pierced lung. If any of our lower vertebrae are damaged, we could become paralyzed from the waist down. Effects like those."

"As you know and can see, my SOUL is constantly present. It is uncommon for skeleton monsters to have this happen, but it isn't such a farfetched concept. Many scientists have believed this to be related to strong magic or a skeleton monster having boss monster genetics." He looks away. "For us, our SOULs are like a magical organ, and they… are very sensitive. I am sure you can understand what that means."

It was fascinating to hear Gaster talk like this. He talked so logically and factually, yet at the same time, he sounded nervous and unsure about himself. He's never exposed and explained himself like this before. Asgore is the first to see him like this. Asgore  _ is _ Gaster's first. This is important to the Royal Scientist. There must be many things he has never known about himself that would only come in due time.

"A-And as you may expect, we… don't have present genitalia like other monsters do…" Gaster hesitated at his belt, like he was insecure. He has never once done something like this before. 

Asgore just stood and kissed Gaster to help ease the tension he must be feeling. He put his hand at the base of the skeleton monster's spine and moved it slowly up, his nails slowly dragging across the bone and dipping between each vertebra. Gaster let out a little pleasured sound into their kiss and shuddered against the gentle touch.

Again, the goat monster found this rather cute. The new faces he makes and new sounds he vocalizes… Asgore can't get enough of them. When was the last time he ever felt this strongly? He doesn't remember. All that he knows is he does now, and he wants to help Gaster feel the same way. He looked at his face when he stopped their kiss. Heart-shaped eyelights and another string of saliva… Asgore will make a mental picture of this look.

Gaster could feel his magic pooling together and his marrow warming from an increased flow of magic. Both him and Asgore looked down at his body to see something made of dark purple form. It filled Gaster's midsection and spread downwards, stopping at his knees (not visible yet because he still has pants on). It felt weird to him and had the texture of real skin.

"This is… new. My magic has never done this before…" He rubbed his neck before returning to the situation with his pants being on, starting to solve it by removing his belt. "I… I would assume this is what happens when us skeleton monsters are preparing for sexual intercourse. Many monsters that don't, um, have traditional reproductive organs will temporarily create them with their magic. What happened to me is most likely exclusive to a few select skeleton monsters, possibly due to genetics?"

With this addition of magic, it gave Gaster the illusion of having a full body. If Asgore would admit it, it made the Royal Scientist look rather curvy. At last, the skeleton finally had all his clothes off and neatly folded on the arm of the recliner. Gaster held his head low and rubbed his arm shyly. Asgore looked down and…

_ … oh… _

"I… did not expect a, um, skeleton like you could do something like that. It is… a little surprising, to say the least." Asgore wasn't sure of how to go about working his sentences now.

"I did not think I could do this either. I would assume it is possibly tied to the mental state of a skeleton…" He didn't want to look down at himself in fear of dusting from embarrassment. "... or it is what a specific individual would be more comfortable with? I am not too sure anymore…"

"Whatever your reasoning is, it does not change how I feel about you. I care greatly about you, Gaster." The king offered a smile and went back to the habit of rubbing his neck when He isn't sure of what to say. "I love you. If you do not feel comfortable continuing this, I will not force you."

Gaster's SOUL beamed when he heard Asgore say he loves him. He still felt timorous about his body, but pushed forward anyhow. "I… I still wish to do this. I want this. Please Asgore… won't you help me?"

Asgore just smiled again at him before walking away, probably to his bedroom. It would make sense to do such intimate things in bed rather than on the hardwood floor. Gaster followed after him and held onto his arm.

Asgore's room was rather nice. He had a large bed and dresser, a desk covered in notebooks, a small closet, and a bathroom adjacent to it. There was also a flower-shaped lamp by the door. The carpet was soft, as well as the rugs. As Gaster expected, the whole room smelled so strongly of Asgore and… oddly like flowers too.

Gaster lied down on the bed and presented himself to Asgore, turning his head away a little and spreading his legs. The king got a full view of the skeleton's entrance. It did appear to resemble female genitalia, save for the magic dripping from him. It was like Gaster had been waiting so long for this, restrained himself until this day. Did the skeleton really feel this strongly for all those years?

Asgore closed the door behind them and locked it out of habit, moving towards Gaster. He discarded his pants to the side and carefully climbed onto him. The skeleton dared look down and was quite pleased with what he saw. Long and thick, he wasn't too sure that he'd be able to handle Asgore's dick.

"You really are sure you want to go through with this? I don't want to hurt you, Gaster…" He caressed Gaster's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the deep scar in his cheek. "I'm not saying you can't, um, handle this. I'm just afraid I may not be the… gentlest with this kind of stuff…"

"I don't care. I… think I'd like it a little rough." Gaster put one of his legs on Asgore's hip and stared up at him with his heart-shaped eyelights. "I know you won't hurt me, Asgore. I trust you. Now, why don't we make some science?~"

He stared at Gaster for a moment before lining himself up and slowly pressing himself in the skeleton. Gaster tightened around him quickly and twitched a little, feeling his midsection bulge a little from Asgore's lengthy girth. The skeleton made an incoherent pleased sound when the king fit his whole length inside. He felt so… whole.

When Asgore pulled out, Gaster only felt the emptiness for seconds before he was slammed into. He cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure and dug his fingers into his lover's back, holding on tightly to his fur and pressing himself closer. It all felt so… so new and amazing. It felt more amazing that he would imagine.

Having Gaster mewling under him and making those expressions, Asgore could feel that he was losing himself to the pleasure. He wanted to drive more of those whines out of the skeleton under him. He wanted to hear him beg and plead. Just… he'll do anything to hear Gaster's wanton moans of need.

"Aaah, Asgore  _ please _ ~" Gaster's SOUL thumped loudly again and flickered different shades of purple rapidly. He was drooling a little too and felt the magic in him change the color of his eyelights. "Please Asgore, I-"

"What do you want,  _ Dr. Gaster _ ? You can tell me, you know…" He spoke in that low tone again and slowed his thrusts. He knew this would drive him crazy.

Gaster whined at Asgore's reduced pace. "I-I need… I want…"

"Use your words, Gaster. I know you can. You are a man of science, after all…" 

Gaster took a couple breaths of air before speaking again, trying his best to keep himself together. " _ Fuck _ me harder Asgore,  _ p-please _ ! I want you to  _ wreck _ me to the point I can't walk…"

"Good. Very good… Just what I wanted to hear from my Royal Scientist~"

Asgore picked up his pace with renewed vigor and had a hand on Gaster's hip, grabbing it tightly and pulling him close with every harsh thrust. Gaster was spewing out just about any profanity he could think of every time he felt his sweet spot hit. He moved in sync with every slam into him, trying to be closer for more friction.

Asgore moved his other hand down by Gaster's lower lips and stroked his thumb over his clit, the assault on the little bundle of nerves becoming too much for the Royal Scientist. Yelling, screaming, whining, begging, any noise he can muster. He made them all. He never wanted any of this to stop.

Asgore felt Gaster's insides squeezing him and felt their end nearing. He needed to do something to push them both over the edge. He removed his hand from Gaster's hip and and put it over the skeleton's chest to bring his SOUL out. He remembers Gaster saying it was very sensitive. He grabbed a hold of it and rubbed his thumb across it, making Gaster let out an even higher-pitched sound.

The torment of furry fingers on his SOUL and the thumb aggressively attacking his clit was enough to throw him over the edge. He threw his head back and arched his back as he clamped down on Asgore's shaft. Asgore felt it and came as well. With how tight Gaster was, it seemed like his body was milking him dry.

They stayed like this for several minutes before Asgore removed himself and lied next to his lover, wrapping an arm around him. Gaster seemed to be the more exhausted one. His body craved more and more so quickly, and he didn't even once consider how much he could handle. 

Gaster looked at Asgore lovingly before he soon passed out from the exhaustion. Asgore stayed by him and covered them both with the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egg


End file.
